


Repair Work

by Aynde



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fix that dress, M/M, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Disappointed in M's taste, Andrea turns to his drag queen friend Jules for help with Cloud before the blond gets too far.As for Cloud, well. Just like with makeup, one must keep still when someone is wielding scissors against you.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife & Jules
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154





	Repair Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be 'Working up a Sweat' With Jules/Cloud. But Andrea wasn't playing nice, so here we have an Interlude that takes place between Honeybee Inn and the Don's.

Andrea swanned backstage, confidence a mien written on his face as he waved off his fluttering bees, but Jules could see the storm brewing in his eyes. A moment later, the dancer realized Jules was there and pinned him with that dark look. "Jules. Just who I need a favor from."

"Andi?" Jules asked warily at the mood the other man was in. Jules hadn't seen Andi look so genuinely emotional in months, not since the day of Andrea's ire over Corneo making the Honeybee Inn host the Circus of Awe.

"Go after him!" Andrea snapped at him.

Jules was taken aback, trying to figure out who Andrea was speaking of. "What?"

"All that effort the boy put in - the Coliseum, with you, with M and Sam playing with him - and they send me _that._ " Andrea sounded absolutely disgusted as he reached Jules. "I did what I could and he is _stunning_ but everything I instilled in him is going to _shatter_." Andrea paused and took a breath.

Jules was stunned.

He'd had no idea going into this night that Andi had been invested.

 _Why_ was Andi so invested?

"I cannot go after him, Cloud truly has his reasons to be in a rush and my going would no doubt jeopardize his chances with a spectacle, but you, Jules." A spectacle, Jules mused as Andrea spoke to him, how odd for the star to be so conscientious. "You can find him and reassure him."

"Alright, my friend, sounds easy enough." Jules told the dancer with a smile.

"Should he let you..." Andrea paused, running a hand over his sculpted facial hair with an expression that screamed _pained_. "...try and fix the dress."

Jules still didn't quite know what was going on in Andi's head, but... "Alright, that doesn't sound too hard, I'll see what I can do. I probably know the streets better than him and easily catch up."

The dancer let out a relieved breath, "Thank you, Jules."

Jules waved it off with a soft laugh. "Of course, Andi. Even if you hadn't asked, I'd do anything for one of mine."

Andrea's lips pursed, and as the storm came back into the other mans hazel eyes, Jules hastily reevaluated what he'd said. One of mine. Clearly, Andi had a problem with that, Jules mused as he took the back exit of the Inn.

Jules found himself thinking about the blond who had awkwardly come into his gym as a favor to M, who then helped put Ronnie through the paces with perfunctory squats as a matter of course that slowly loosened up over time. The manner in which Cloud had slowly relaxed as the hour went on and realized that the only competition Jules kept in his gym was a healthy one. Cloud had even laughed at Jules when he beat him.

Then he considered what he'd seen in the evening show. Jules hadn't been there for the start of it - Jay had been helping out Patricia with the stage lights tonight and came running to get Jules when she'd told him all about their special guest, so he'd been a bit late - but from what he'd seen, Cloud wasn't that bad of a dancer. Jules could even tell that the man had enjoyed himself a bit - you don't put your all into something you hate, after all.

Andi, Jules told himself, was worrying about nothing.

That thought lasted until Jules caught sight of Cloud and his friend.

Stiff.

Hands bunched in front of himself.

A color to his cheeks that went beyond the makeup one of the Honeyboys painted on.

Cloud was clearly uncomfortable.

Jules felt himself frown and worked at putting a more inviting expression on his face. "Cloud!" He called out.

Ahead of him, Jules could see Cloud stop and brace himself - but then sense won out and the blond turned, even as his companion looked over at Cloud curiously.

Up close, Jules saw the hesitance behind good posture. Andi was right, there was a big disconnect going on here, and Jules was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Who's this?" The cheery girl beside him asked. Cloud glanced between them, then down at his delicately folded hands and sighed.

"Jules." The merc greeted in a quiet voice.

Jules did his best to channel Andi's ease and chattered at the blond. "I must say, when I heard that you were a part of the show, I came running."

Cloud sighed, and started to bring his hands to his face to hide it before remembering his makeup and halting awkwardly.

No training, clearly Cloud was not used to it. Was this Cloud's first time crossdressing?

Jules felt a sudden rush of sympathy as he remembered how _he'd_ felt after his first makeover. How beautiful he'd felt and how hyper-aware he'd been.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer." Jules attempted to assure the mercenary. "Though your rhythm earlier should have clued me in." The dress, Jules suddenly remembered Andi angsting over it. There was also a problem with the dress.

Jules looked Cloud up and down. It was... a bit much. The purple was a good compliment to his pale skin, but between the ruffles and the apron... "I'm not sure I'd recommend lifting in _that_ outfit, but..."

"We're on our way to get into the Don Corneo audition!" The girl enthused, and Jules felt a moment of sympathy for her. She was pretty, certainly, but clearly not from Sector 6 if she was excited about being a bride to Corneo. "But Cloud's insisting that I'm not allowed to go alone, so..."

"Oh Honey..." The familiar endearment slipped out of Jules lips without meaning to, and Cloud stiffened up even more, if possible. "This night wasn't actually for you, was it?" If at all, Jules thought ruefully. Of all reasons to be trying on a dress, this wasn't what Jules would recommend.

Without pause, Jules turned to the girl. "I need a moment with Cloud, I think."

"What?" She asked reflexively, then spread her palms in a shrug. "I mean, if it's important, then I'm pretty sure we can spare a few."

Jules turned to Cloud expectantly, but the man had turned his ocean blues towards the Don's palace. "I don't think that's a good idea, Aerith. Tifa..."

"Oh no!" Aerith protested, putting her hands on her hips. "Your friend here only wants a minute, and with the Don's men waiting on _us..._ I'm sure he won't make us late. Right?" She asked Jules pointedly.

"Only a minute." Jules promised, then wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and tugged him into the gym. Through the gap between Cloud's shoulders, Jules could feel the solid muscles tense.

Jules had to tug a bit before the blond followed him, and as Jules lead the way through the gym rats, the members all gave grunted greetings with quick smiles to Cloud.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Jules turned to see Cloud staring back the way they came.

"Is something the matter?" Jules inquired, ushering him in.

"They..." Cloud opened and closed his mouth several times.

Jules hid a smile behind his hand, trying not to tease the boy. "They?"

"They treated me... like normal...?" Cloud whispered.

"Of course they did." Jules made sure to wave it off, keeping his tone deceptively light and casual in an attempt to put the blond at ease. "Except for Ronnie, almost all of our members know to keep an open mind, because it _is_ normal. Now, follow me. You're in a rush, right?" Jules flipped on the lights to the stairwell and headed up.

"Yeah." Cloud muttered. "My uh, my childhood friend got chosen to be a bride."

The girl out front, Jules mused, or the one they'd briefly mentioned?

Jules led the way to another door and ushered Cloud in before he could protest. "And I stopped you while...?"

"We're trying to make sure she gets out safely." Cloud said, shifting awkward in what was clearly Jules' bedroom.

It reminded him a bit of Tifa's, with a pile of workout gloves and pads in one corner. "Jules, why am I here?"

"To make you more comfortable." Jules said distractedly, digging through his closet. "Shoes first, I think."

Cloud took a closer look. "Is that...? All dresses?"

"Mmmhm. I'd let you borrow one but I have broader shoulders than you and that's the sort of thing people would notice." Kneeling on the ground the dark haired trainer tossed a pair of boots over his shoulder. "Try those on, Cloud. I'm probably only a size or so bigger than you and those run snug."

Hesitating, Cloud took a seat on the purple, diamond shaped quilt covering Jules' bed and slipped off the heels. His arches felt the relief instantly, and a part of him wanted to just leave his feet bare and wiggle his toes, but Cloud made himself quickly try on the boots Jules had given him. They fit, surprisingly, and standing back up they were much more balanced.

"Ah-ha!" Jules exclaimed, and stood up.

They were about the same height now, Cloud in heeled boots. Probably had been when he was wearing the heels, but... Cloud had felt so small and unsteady in them.

Brown eyes were kind as they looked at Cloud. "Now, I know we're short on time, but this will only take a moment. Take a seat and hold very still." Jules warned, brandishing his scissors. With a steady hand, he started trimming the white ruffled collar Cloud was wearing.

Cloud swallowed and held still, all the while thinking of how Madam had paid an arm and a leg for Aerith's dress, so who knew how much his had been.

"Relax, Cloud. I know what I'm doing." Jules said reassuringly. Snip snip went the ruffle. "They were trying to hide your beautiful, strong shoulders with this, but it just makes you look like an old maid. Now," Jules started rolling the rest of the fabric up and under itself, then making tiny stitches right through the makeshift 'piping'. "Turn please."

Cloud picked up his skirt and shifted to the side, letting Jules work on the back. "Alright, all done with that."

It was the work of twenty minutes, truth be told. But the tacks were solid, and, unclasping the ruffled choker, Jules curled it into a neat little rose for a center piece. A golden carcanet - one Cloud was surprised to recognize as identical to his own - replaced it.

"This will match Andi's earrings..." Jules murmured as he snapped the carcarnet closed, then his fingers reached up to delicately brush where they rested on Cloud's ears. Jules sighed a bit. "Andi really must have it bad..."

Cloud couldn't help but wonder - Jules was talking about Andrea? Cloud thought of the warm, flirtatious manner the dancer had used, the strength as he'd held Cloud and looked like he wanted to kiss him and... Was Cloud really thinking about that? Right now?

"Now let me adjust this..." Not noticing or paying mind to Cloud's distraction, Jules reached up to the tiara, and his fingers wove into Cloud's hair.

Cloud tensed a bit, but... Jules' short, blunt nails felt heavenly against his scalp, and for being a trainer, they weren't dry and calloused, but smooth, not getting caught in Cloud's hair at all. He couldn't help the little sigh, tilting his head back with all the little, tiny pulls at his hair.

It felt good.

Cloud heard elastic snap, and expected the fingers to leave but... Jules just shifted down, scritching a little bit into the nape, adjusting the weave.

"Claude must have been jealous..." Jules mused aloud. "As well as rushed."

Cloud's brow furrowed.

Claude, he realized after a second, not Cloud.

"...That the guy who made me up?" Cloud questioned.

"One and the same." Jules confirmed, finally pulling away a bit. "Excellent makeup, but..."

"Why would he have been jealous?" What Jules had said finally bothered him enough to ask, even as Cloud told himself not to.

Sculpted lips quirked into a smile. "Because you're beautiful, and clearly Andi wanted you back in his arms as soon as possible. Jealous and rushed."

Cloud blinked, startled. "I... what?"

Jules hid a laugh behind his hand at how bewildered the blond looked. "Much like M reading your life in your palm, the way you move... that's how Andrea gets to know people. You certainly caught his attention with your performance in the Corneo Cup and what he could see about you from it intrigued him. For you to have danced with him?"

Jules reached up and pinned the tiara back into Cloud's hair securely, even and perfectly in place among the fishtail crown he'd braided Cloud's hair into. "I'm sure he's half in love with you." If Jules sounded wistful, it was his own business.

"Now, stand up and give me a twirl." Jules teased Cloud with a fey like smile.

Cloud did, and found to his surprise that he felt better about it. "How did you...?"

Jules packed up his little sewing kit. "I'm not always a man, you know." Jules laughed delicately. "You should come back to the gym tomorrow, I can show you what us girls work out in and we can work up a sweat together."

Cloud felt his face flush a bit.

Jules took in the sight with a smile. "You truly are stunning, I can't even blame you for capturing Andi's heart. If I'm not careful you'll get mine as well."

"I..." Cloud glanced aside. "What am I even supposed to do with that?" Cloud half complained under his breath.

Placing a delicate hand on Cloud's back, Jules let out a husky laugh as he lead the blond out of the room.

"Think about it, of course."

Cloud's ears were turning red, he just knew it.

Jules led Cloud back down the stairs and into the gym.

Once again, there was no hush, nothing special. Members looked up, some gave a once over and a thumbs up, but... they all treated this like normal.

It was kind of nice.

Stepping away from Jules, Cloud zeroed in on Aerith in one corner. She was equipped with boxing gloves that clashed with her red dress, and her heels were kicked off. In front of her was Jay, palms out and catching her every punch.

When she saw him, Aerith spun with a smile. "Cloud!" She tugged her gloves off as she shuffled over to him barefoot. "Jay was teaching me how to punch! I thought it might be a good idea, since we're not bringing weapons with us!" Aerith laughed, and Cloud could see Jay laughing as well in a congenial but utterly besotted way.

"Good idea." Cloud told her, then jerked his head towards the entrance. "Ready to go?"

Wide green eyes darted between Cloud, the opening, and her shoes. Aerith shook her head with a laugh. "Just a minute!"

"How are you feeling, Cloud?" A low voice spoke up from behind Cloud, and he turned.

Andrea stared back at him, hazel eyes sweeping up and down Cloud's form, taking in the changes Jules had made. Cloud noticed that while the man himself was no longer in the leather attire he'd worn dancing, Andrea was just as striking as he'd been an hour ago.

Cloud swallowed. "Uh... better, about all of this, I think."

"He did a good job." Andrea admitted, full lips quirked in a smile. "I knew he would be, Jules has been modifying his own gowns for drag competitions for years."

"Giving away my secrets, I hear!" Jules called out as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hardly." Andrea sniffed dismissively. "Just giving credit where credit is due."

Cloud saw Aerith was still chatting with Jay, and gave himself a minute to ask the question bothering him. "Why did you do this?"

Jules smiled down at Cloud. "Well, if you'd asked, I would have anyway, but... Andi asked me to fix it."

The ex-SOLDIER's eyes cut to Andrea, and the man gave a languid shrug. "I do hate a job half done."

"Well, thanks." Cloud muttered, turning to see where Aerith was at to hide how stung he felt at those words.

Jules groaned. "Andi..."

A sigh, and then a touch trailed across Cloud's shoulders, down his arm to clasp his hand and tug. Cloud whirled with the motion into Andrea's arms. Hazel eyes were soft looking down on him. "The dress would have passed muster as is, but that you left without feeling as beautiful as I saw you as - that was a failing on my part." The man said quietly in Cloud's ears, hugging him just a bit. "Jules was a resource to be utilized, yes, but he's also a friend. One who I could trust with you in order to fix M's mistake."

Cloud digested this, and Andrea gently released Cloud from his arms. "Alas, I know that you are on a tight schedule, so I wish to assure you, I'll not have you going into danger unprepared. Your belongings and gear will appear when you need them."

This time, Cloud was more genuine in his gratitude. "Thank you Andrea, truly."

"Anytime, my dear." The man gently squeezed Cloud's hand, then released it and stepped back as Aerith appeared. "I hope you find what you are looking for, and please, do feel free to come again. The stage is yours, should you wish it."

"Ready to roll?" Aerith questioned with cheer.

Cloud nodded. "Let's do this."

As they exited, Cloud could hear over Aerith's chattering what Jules was saying. "You know, acting like you're going to scare him away isn't going to do you any favors."

Andrea sighed, long and heartfelt. "I would rather come on too soft than ruin any chances at all by pushing too fast."

"That's a change..." Cloud couldn't hear anymore as he and Aerith approached the Don's mansion, but...

It was something to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem with the crossdressing scene okay. And it has to do with the fact that they made all of Cloud's dresses borderline ugly.
> 
> Oh, they're pretty, and ruffles and flair and stuff. But each of them has a 'flaw' that, as the daughter of a seamstress, I would never do. And it's to make it a little bit 'off' because they all want to simultaneously bring and take away attention to Cloud's manly shoulders.  
> You look at the blue dress with it's pretty shade and how the overlay on the corset looks like something you'd see Yoshiki wear. Except it makes Cloud look chubby, not shapely, and then they added ugly cap sleeves.  
> The purple dress is a gorgeous lilac shade and the black is a nice touch of contrast - but the neckline is ruffled and honestly the whole outfit looks like a frock with an apron.  
> The black dress is nice enough - but the square neckline again shows shoulders, it has no pop (no sidequests = no jewelry) and even the people in wall market are like "Wow, you can tell she works out."  
> ...Don't get me started on Cloud's hair.
> 
> Jules: Anything for one of mine.  
> Andrea: Do not SAY that just because I am sending you after Cloud it does not mean that you have won him!  
> Jules: Woah, Andi. I meant that the gym's one big family.  
> Jules: But now that you mention it...
> 
> Jules: I'm stealing him for just a minute, promise.  
> Aerith: Cloooudddd~ It's been ten minutes~  
> Jay: Can I help you?  
> Aerith: ...May~be? A girl always needs a good defense! Show me how to punch someone's lights out! 
> 
> Jules, hands in Cloud's hair: It's so thick and soft. Pet the hair.  
> Cloud, about Jules' hands in his hair: I never knew tactile touch could be so nice, I'm going to be quiet in hope you continue.
> 
> Can anybody tell me where the Honeyboy being named Claude thing came from because I double checked the scene and he's just 'Honeyboy', and I'm just going along with it b/c it seems so very tongue in cheek to have a flamboyant Claude put makeup on Cloud.
> 
> Andrea: Alright, it's been half an hour, no one will question me going to the gym. It's normal.  
> Later, Andrea: Cloud is still upstairs if Jules is defiling him in anyway I'm going to kill him.
> 
> Aerith: So I was thinking, we should do this again.  
> Cloud: uh-huh  
> Aerith: We can even go dress shopping together!  
> Cloud: mmm  
> Aerith: (Yup! Cloud's not listening) Sounds like a date!


End file.
